Love hurts
by KstewArmyx
Summary: "The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was her, the beautiful woman who stood in front of me" The Story of Sam's imprint.
1. Changing

**Chapter 1 - Leah's point of view.**

"I love you lee-lee" he whispered. I looked into his deep brown eyes, and reached up too kiss his soft lips. He smiled and put his hand through my long dark hair. We led across La push beach like every Sunday afternoon, the sun glistening off his black shaggy hair, I had the perfect view of his face, his features were so perfect, he had the most amazing strong jaw line and beautiful tanned skin, his body was soft and warm, If I could of led here for hours making a list of every perfect thing on Sam's body I could and I would.

"You know I love you right?" he asked, his eyes were full of concern now, as if he honestly thought I didn't believe him. I smiled, but noticed he was deadly serious. His face was fixed on mine waiting for my response.

"Of course I know, silly billy" I touched his smooth burning skin with my finger tips, and saw his beautiful shaped lips curve into a slow smile. It almost looked like he had to force the smile as if he didn't really want it too be there. He noticed my curiosity at once and leaned down too kiss me, he knew I was ready to ask what was wrong, and he knew I could always tell when he was lying. I didn't care now, our lips were moving together passionately. I wanted so much for this kiss too last forever, these were the types of kisses Sam knew I couldn't resist the kisses where I wanted to do things which are obviously not allowed on a public beach.

"Do you want too.. Er.. maybe.. come to my house? My Mom and Dad are out, Seth's out I think, but its up to you?" Ugh I sounded so desperate. This was something he usually asked, but it was never In my house, I very rarely had a empty house for that. Sam lived with just his Dad, his dad left his Mom when Sam was just a kid. So his house was almost always empty, His dad was an alcoholic, so he was either at the pub or passed out on the sofa. I knew it annoyed Sam, but he would never talk about it.

"Not tonight" he answered. What was so different about tonight? He turned away from me and led on his back his hands resting behind his head. He didn't look at me, but I knew he felt my eyes on him.

"Why? is there someth..-" Sam interrupted as soon as he noticed what I was going to say.

"Come on lets get you home" He grabbed my hand and walked silently across the beach, not looking at me or showing any affection at all. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, why he was being like this with me all of a sudden. But I knew it wasn't worth it, and he would tell me if it was something bad. We walked in silence for another five minutes and then we reached my house. He finally looked at me, and again struggled a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? They have all gone to Seattle for the night, visit the family you know" My Mom and Dad had left me to babysit Seth for the night, I could of gone but I knew I would miss Sam, I couldn't deal with that. Sam looked at my house, and then back at my face. He stroked my cheek and leaned down for a kiss, I knew then that that was a No.

"I can't, I have stuff to do, I'll call you" That wasn't a good sign.

"Okay.. well, I love you"

"Love you too" and then he was gone, he was running, he must have been in a rush, it seemed as if he was gone before I had time to even blink. Something was changing, I didn't know what and I didn't know why, but I could feel it, this wasn't the Sam I had fell in love with.


	2. Second Phase

Chapter 2.

Sam

I ran away from her, tears streaming down my face. _Come on Sam, man up_ I thought. I hated lying to her. I knew she knew that something was different with me lately, I knew that I would have to tell her or I would lose her. I ran into the forest until I knew no one could see me, I phased into the huge monster that I had carried on in my gene. It was better this way, my mind was more focused. But how did I tell her? Just walk up too her one day & say "hey Leah, guess what I'm a wolf" was I expecting her to be over the moon about it? She would be disgusted. After talking to her father Harry and also talking to Billy Black. I found out that soon enough there will be more of us. I have no idea who the gene has been passed onto, all I can do is wait. Wait for one of them too turn, I wont be alone any more.

I kept running, I was sure I was running around in circles, but I didn't want to go back into my human form, I was too scared that I would miss one of the other guys phase, I was told it would be soon, I didn't want them too phase and get totally freaked out like I did. I ran past Leah's house at 3am and noticed her bedroom light was on. What the hell was I playing at? I bet she's so worried right now. I feel like such a jerk. I was running and running, until I finally got so exhausted I decided to rest. _Just going to have a lie down that's all _but I was so tired, I could feel my eyes closing on me, and I fought as hard as I could too keep them open. In the end I gave up and let sleep take me.

I was awoken to a voice in my head.

_What the hell is going on? Am I crazy now? I must be crazy! How else would this have happened? Maybe I'm dreaming.. yeah I must be dreaming, why else would I have just turned into something giant in mid air, I don't even know what I am, Holy crap what's happening too me?_

_Hello? _I asked, this was insane. Someone had phased and I could hear there thoughts.. wow

_What the hell? Who is that? _He sounded so scared, I didn't know what to do so I just tried my best to explain everything that had happened too him

_My name is Sam Uley, you may know me? Anyway, don't freak out, I'm exactly what you are right now, a werewolf. I know your probably so confused right? But this is carried on in your gene, this is what you are. Your great grandfather passed this onto you. I am the first, you are the second. Do you understand what I'm saying too you?_

_So your saying I'm a werewolf? Well that's going to take some getting used too. I guess that's kinda cool actually.. anyway I'm Jared, could you like come out please? Its kinda weird that I cant see you but I can hear you.. you know?_

I Started running trying to find where he was.. I saw him then, it was hard to miss. A huge brown wolf stood in front of me.

_Wow_

we both thought at the exact same time. I talked through everything Jared needed to know about being a werewolf. I talked about the treaty and how he couldn't tell anyone about this, and what he was. It was amazing, I could hear everything that he was thinking, there was no secrets, everything I thought of he could see too. This was going to get annoying.


	3. Emily

Chapter 3

Leah

I woke up to the sun bursting through my window, my TV was still on, I must of fell asleep last night. I heard lots of voices downstairs, I only recognised three familiar voices, the rest was a blur. I Heard my brothers loud annoying laugh, and my mother chatting along to another woman. I walked down the stairs, my long dark hair still matted with sea water and sand, but I didn't care what I looked like I was too tired to care. Five faces turned to look at me. Faces I hadn't seen since I was a child. My cousin Sarah, she hadn't changed a bit. Sarah had copper skin, and cropped black hair, she was in her late 40s as was her husband David. David and Sarah had one daughter. Emily was beautiful, her long dark hair, much prettier than mine, hung straight and shiny down her back. Emily came straight to me and hugged me.

"I've missed you so much Leah, how have you been?" Surprisingly I missed her too. We used to be like sisters, always together. Some people would think we actually were sisters. We sat down on my sofa and talked for hours, I talked about Sam and she talked about how she had just broke up with her boyfriend Adam.

"I just wasn't in love with him, I wanted too be but you cant force yourself to be in love with someone right?" I loved having these kinda talks with another girl my age, it was very rare I could have them with anyone, I couldn't even talk to my Mom about these kinda things.

"So anyway enough about me.. lets talk about your boyfriend Sam" My heart jumped at the sound of his name.

"Well I do love him.. more than anything, its hard to describe, but he's beautiful and so perfect.. you'll have too meet him" I didn't have to lie. There was so many things more that I loved about Sam, but she wouldn't want to hear about those.

"Sounds like the perfect man" She smiled a perfect smile and gripped onto my hand. She hugged me tightly again.

Last time I had saw Emily was at my 18th birthday party. She looked so beautiful it hurt to even think about it. She had her long black hair straight down her back and wore the most beautiful long flowery dress. Emily was always the one the guys wanted. I love her a lot. We were extremely close, but even when we were children I was jealous of her. She had everything.

"We need to go shopping again soon.. like old times" Her lips were curved up into a smile, she had dimples which made her look cute and child like. She was still holding onto my hand with her left hand, her other hand was gripped around a can of Pepsi which she was slurping through a straw.

"Of course we'll go shopping soon" I didn't sound as convincing, I realised the lame enthusiasm in my voice after I had said it, but I don't think she noticed as she started talking about all our old shopping memories.

"Come on lets get you into the shower, you look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards.. what the hell is all that in your hair?" She laughed at me and started trying to get all the sand out of my hair. I grimaced at her and then followed her up to the bathroom.


	4. The imprint

Chapter 4 Sam -** I understand that i used Breaking Dawn to describe 'Imprinting' i had no clue how to describe how strong imprinting is so the only thing i could think of was use the paragraph of when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. I do not claim that the imprinting part is mine.**

Okay, I'm just going to go for it, knock on Leah's door and tell her, I cant hide this from her any more, its not as if she's going to tell anyone right? Of course she wouldn't. My heart was pounding and I could feel the sweat dripping off my forehead. I placed my hand up too knock the door, and then knocked once. Thinking over what I was going to say in my head repeatedly. Harry answered the door with a warm welcoming smile.

"Hey kid.. looking for Leah?"

"Yeah I am actually.. is she here?"

"Just in the shower.. come in and sit down, come and meet everybody" I wasn't really in the mood too sit with her family right now, I just wanted to talk to Leah get it over and done with.

"Mr and Mrs Young, This is Sam Uley, Leah's boyfriend" I smiled and tried too look as friendly as possible.

"Nice too meet you Sam, I'm Sarah and this is my husband Christopher" I smiled again. If I carried on grinning away my jaw was going to start hurting, but I couldn't shake their hands, I think they would find it pretty weird when there hands would start burning and then fall off, Leah never said anything about the heat of my body. She thought it was just normal, she never even bothered asking. A woman walked down the stairs then. I turned and looked into her big brown eyes that were surrounded by beautiful long lashes. At that moment, I saw everything I needed.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the face of this woman, all the lines that held me too my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons, Everything that made me who I was – my love for Leah, my love for my father, my loyalty of the pack which was at the moment just me and Jared, the hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self – _disconnected from me in that second – _snip, snip, snip _– and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was her, the beautiful woman who stood in front of me.

I looked at Emily's face once more. And she looked back at me, with the same look in her eyes. Neither of us said anything. We stared at each other in silence. Harry grabbed my shoulder too try and distract me, he knew exactly what had just happened. He knew that this was my life, my destiny, I saw everything I needed and wanted in this woman's eyes, nothing else mattered too me.

I looked at Harry.

"What the hell just happened? What's going on?"

"Emily, Sam, sit down, I think its safe too tell you both now" Sue Clearwater, Sarah and Christopher left the room. I wanted too know why this girl felt so important to me, why I felt like I needed her, like I needed oxygen. I couldn't take my eyes off this girl, I knew nothing about her, yet I felt like I had known her all my life.

"Okay, Emily this is something you must promise to keep a secret." She nodded and then looked back too me.

"Sam have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"Um No?"

"Imprinting is like love at first sight, but stronger, much stronger. It's like she's the one. Your absolute soul mate. Your one and only. Life has no meaning without her. Once your kind looks at the right person, that person becomes there everything, they're world. Everything revolves around them. You can and will do anything for them"

Harry didn't give us time to reply, he walked out of the room and let me and this woman be alone.

We just looked at each other for a long moment, I reached over & touched her face

"ill explain everything later" I told her. She looked at me and nodded. Before anything else could be said Leah came running down the stairs. She put her hand around my waist and kissed my cheek. My face was frozen. I couldn't look at her.

"I see you both have already met.. What did I tell you Em? He's perfect huh?" Emily looked like she was in pain, she looked at my face and then looked down, she looked back at me, and I saw her eyes filling with tears, she turned and walked out the room. I knew I had too do it now, I needed to end everything I have with Leah. I loved Leah of course I did. but the love I felt for Leah and Emily were totally different in so many ways.

"What's wrong?" I noticed at that moment I was crying, Leah wiped the tears from my cheek and kissed my lips, I could not kiss her back. I still did not look at her.

"Please tell me what's wrong? I cant take this.. please?" I looked at her then, and she saw it. She saw the heart break, she felt it too.

"I'm sorry" what else was I supposed to say? I didn't know how to do this. She knew by me just saying I was sorry that it was over, that that was it.

"Lee-lee I love you, this isn't you okay?" tears were streaming down both of our faces, I tried to comfort her, too hold her, but she pushed her way from me, the anger hit her then, she started screaming, swearing, she punched, she kicked, I could see it in her eyes, I could see her frustration, her anger. She was losing her mind, and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

"GET OUT.. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.. I HATE YOU! GET OUT!"

"Please don't say that Leah, you will understand one day, but for now you need to know that this isn't something I can stop, I don't want to do this, I want to be with you, but I cant" I didn't know how to explain I wished I could tell her all about it, but I just couldn't, she wouldn't listen and according to Harry I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. She sat with her head in her hands, as I stood staring at her, waiting for her too say or do something.

"Just get out Sam" I knew there was nothing else I could say or do, I needed to go. I had something else on my mind now, I needed to find Emily. I needed her.


End file.
